Estrella velada
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: Mérope es una mujer que nunca pudo brillar. Una vida llena de sufrimientos y un enfermizo amor que nunca existió hacen que sólo alcance la luz al momento de desvanecerse. /Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "Familia Riddle" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "Familia Riddle"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Estrella velada.**

Lo veo cruzar la carretera y oculto mi rostro tras las cortinas. Me aferro a ellas, contraigo mi estómago conteniendo las emociones que se revuelcan dentro y dejo escapar un suspiro reprimido; el cual anhela deslizarse por las rendijas debajo de la ventana, correr por el viento y enredarse en su cabello.

Mis ojos defectuosos no pueden creer lo que observan, esos dos trozos de cielo que alumbran unas suaves facciones, una cremosa piel, una palpable seguridad. Estrello mi rostro contra la ventana cuando estoy segura de que no puede verme, el moho que pudre el vidrio ensucia nariz pero no lo noto, concentrada en aguzar la vista para así atrapar los últimos segundos que tengo de su imagen antes de que desaparezca tras la colina. El efecto hipnótico que él me infunde queda suspendido en el ambiente, comienzo a alejarme poco a poco del vidrio y giro hacia el lugar donde me encuentro.

Mi estómago sigue revuelto, y de repente unas odiosas náuseas comienzan a subir por mi garganta. Ahora soy consciente del hedor de mi cuerpo, del sudor pegajoso que se impregna en mi piel, de la mugre que se acumula en mis uñas negras. Saboreo el mal aliento que se acumula en mi paladar y percibo el olor a podredumbre que escapa de mis axilas, mis dientes, mis entrañas.

Quiero escapar, correr lejos de esta hediondez pero al mismo tiempo sé que soy parte de ella, que soy ella. Además, aunque me atreviera a escapar mi padre o mi hermano, o ambos, me atraparían de inmediato. Porque su magia siempre ha corrido más rápido que mis piernas.

Por ello me conformo con esos trozos de luz que logro robarle escondida entre las mugrientas ventanas, con la esperanza de que algún día esos rayos me alcancen e iluminen, sacándome de este horror. Mi condición es tan miserable que las mismas lágrimas que caen por mi rostro me saben a inmundicia.

Entonces activo aquel juego que siempre me ayuda a escapar de aquí, sin hacerlo. Cierro mis ojos y abstraigo cualquier sensación que haya podido sentir, transfigurando este ambiente en uno idealizado. Mis ropas se transforman en unas más finas, la alcoba adquiere el lujo que jamás ha gozado y los parches de moho que cubren las paredes comienzan a desprender un delicioso olor a almendras.

Abro mis ojos. No me permito recaer ante lo que ahora encuentro, pues mis orbes están bañados por un velo de fantasía que me ha permitido sobrevivir. Tomo de nuevo el trapeador recostado en el muro y continúo limpiando este infierno, convencida de que danzo con aquel pomposo caballero que cruza en su caballo y con mi consciencia perdida en mi lugar de ensueños.

Mas un monstruo y su séquito ingresan de repente. Mi fantasía comienza a parpadear y amenaza con desaparecer. Ambos me gritan, vociferan y silban en un idioma que aborrezco. Noto cómo uno de ellos desliza sus garras entre su piel andrajosa, saca su varita y me sonríe con una perversidad salvaje; entonces un hechizo me posee y comienza a latigarme con puñaladas de dolor. Una oleada de sufrimiento me recorre, arroja al suelo y obliga a retorcerme.

No me molesto en aguantar mis gritos, ya no. Grito como un animal al que lastiman, desgarro mi garganta con cada rayo que penetra y retuerce mi cuerpo. Exploto mis tímpanos en un canto al dolor y siento unas lágrimas deslizarse entre mi suciedad hasta que el monstruo se cansa.

Intento incorporarme en vano, ataques de temblor me invaden sin que pueda controlarlos y siento un fró inusual poseer mi rostro y extremidades. Me arrastro como puedo hacia un rincón de mi desvalijada casa, abrazo mis rodillas y me camuflo entre las paredes de la cabaña. Y así, cerrando los ojos para no recordar mi horrible estrabismo, dejo de respirar y me acuno en un vaivén deseando con devoción no estar aquí.

* * *

Un pajarillo vuela por mi gran mansión y canta con felicidad respirando entusiasmado la vida que le he transmitido. Éste sube, y sube y sube y luego...se esfuma. Entonces sólo me queda su imagen hecha polvo, mi cabeza a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo que me implica realizar magia, y pequeños flashes que me llegan de una realidad a la que no quiero acceder.

Es otra de las raras ocasiones en que me encuentro sola. Sorvolo está vendiendo unas baratijas por comida —o eso dijo— y Morfin debe andar por ahí, cazando muggles inocentes.

Siento que cada día estoy más débil, llevo varias noches despertando aterrada tras horribles pesadillas y siempre lo hago con mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y ardido en fiebre. Ayer en la tarde, las pesadillas se filtraron por mi mente a plena luz del día.

Mi cuerpo pesa como el plomo y el cansancio arremete contra él cuando de repente alguien irrumpe en la habitación, varita en ristre. Quiere lastimarme de nuevo, pero antes observo por el rabillo del ojo un objeto que brilla a mi derecha. Y sin pensarlo, lo clavo en su pecho incesantemente. La furia me impide sentir el río de sangre que comienza a nadar por mi rostro y yo sólo pienso en despedazar este cuerpo.

A veces el cuerpo se levanta, ya muerto, y empieza a torturarme como si nada. Otras simplemente se burla de mí y comienza a escupirme todo tipo de insultos, los cuales suenan más aterradores viniendo de mi cabeza. Siento que algún día la ira me obligará a convertir este pensamiento en realidad; me asusta no temerle a ese día.

Sólo la imagen del hombre que veo todos las tardes subir y bajar del pequeño pueblo me mantiene en pie, la mera fantasía de estar junto a él me ayuda a recuperar un poco de color, y cuando me imagino escurriéndome más allá de sus ropas un placer prohibido recorre mi sangre y me hace temblar.

A la hora de cenar, Morfin llega y me escudriña. Temo que sospeche de algo y escondo mis ojos entre mi cabello para evitar que los lea. Entonces me pide realizar alguna tarea aparentemente simple, sabiendo que mi torpeza me hará cometer algún error por el cual podrá insultarme y mofarse de mí con desprecio.

La predicción se cumple, y si aún me quedara dignidad, me ahogaría en la humillación.

* * *

El polvo se alza en el camino frente a mi casa como único rastro de mi amor escondido, Riddle. Observo tras la ventana, angustiada, logrando empañarla con mis agitadas respiraciones. Quiero golpear algo, tomar la frustración de no tenerlo a él y descargarla sobre cualquier mortal.

Me inclino sobre la pared y desciendo lentamente raspando mi la espalda. Rememoro cada detalle que sé de Tom. Primero, los rizos que lo adornan; luego, aquél lunar que descubrí una vez tras los setos del "jardín". Sus ojos, sus labios, sus músculos tensándose cada vez que su caballo da un salto para luego relajarse cuando las patas del animal aterrizan en el suelo. Guardo todo aquello como si fuese un elixir, la ambrosía del recuerdo que bebo lentamente con la esperanza de no agotar.

Despierto de mi ensimismamiento, escucho unas ramas removerse entre las hojas de los árboles secos frente a la ventana y entre ellas, encuentro un par de ojos que me miran acusatorios.

Quiero protestar, negar rotundamente la lujuria que inunda mis ojos y me entrega a la fiebre en las noches; deseo lanzarme de rodillas a mi hermano y removerme en el suelo, desgarrar mis ropas y escupir sobre mi amor con tal de que mi cuerpo molido no reciba un _cruciatus_ más, un insulto más, una humillación más.

Y, sorpresivamente, Morfin no se adentra en la cabaña y se dirige a un forastero situado cerca del portón. Lo veo hablar con él y luego el crujir de las escaleras delata sus pasos que suben. Corro a la cocina desesperada, pienso que es otro muggle de los que Morfin trae en ocasiones —como esta mañana— para torturarlo frente a mí y me pego a la suciedad de las paredes en busca de protección.

Que realice este acto en mi presencia no me molesta, tampoco que lo haga a un muggle tan indefenso ante las artes oscuras como yo. He aprendido a soportar y, a veces, a disfrutar de la tortura como espectadora. No, mi miedo radica en que la ira contenida por Morfin no se descargue totalmente sobre su víctima y tenga que acudir a mí para terminar de vaciarla.

Pero pronto entiendo que el forastero también es mago y me asusto más. ¿Van a arremeter contra mí entre los tres?

La conversación se desenvuelve entre Morfin, Sorvolo y el extraño. A veces el segundo reprende a mi hermano en el idioma de las serpientespero por el momento nadie ha dado señas de querer lastimarme. Aunque no por ello bajo la guardia y prefiero seguir camuflada.

Y tenía razón en mantenerme alerta, porque los cascos de los caballos de Riddle comienzan a hacerse escuchar subiendo por la colina de vuelta a casa y debo usar toda mi voluntad para no desfallecer. Me concentro en lograr que mis mejillas no se sonrojen, como también en disimular cualquier otro síntoma que demuestre mi interés hacia el muchacho que cruza en su carroza, pero no puedo evitar empinarme para dar un vistazo rápido por la ventana.

La conversación que mantiene Tom con una horrible mujer se deja escuchar con una claridad tan sólo posible para desafortunados como yo. Porque de estas palabras Morfin rescata algo que puede usar en mi contra y lo utiliza de inmediato con malicia.

— _¿Has escuchado? Ha llamado "querida" a esa muggle_ —sisea en parsel—. _¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso, "querida" Mérope?_

Siento cómo el color se desvanece de mi piel y ruego internamente que calle, incluso sacudo mi cabeza de manera salvaje en una silenciosa súplica, pero él sigue hablando con picardía y responde encantado cuando Sorvolo le pregunta a qué se refiere:

— _Espía siempre que puede a ese muggle. Es tan idiota que no encuentra otra manera de limpiar su nombre que manchándolo más... Y quiere escapar con él, ¿verdad?_ —pregunta deformando aún más su rostro con una sonrisa—. _Ahora mismo casi se lanzaba por la ventana para que se la llevara._

Me percato por la mirada de Sorvolo que esas palabras fueron mi cicuta y este, junto con Morfin, comienza a lanzarnos insultos —a Tom y a mí— logrando sacarme unas lágrimas rápidas y asustadizas mientras lo niego todo, vehemente. Mi sangre, mi descendencia, todo me es cuestionado. Y un instante después, unas manos se ensañan con mi cuello planeando sacarme hasta el último suspiro.

El extraño, el tal "Odgen", intenta auxiliarme pero una tanda de hechizos le obligan a saltar por la ventana y escapar. Luego, los rayos se posan en mí y no habrían descansado de no ser porque el mago del Ministerio regresa minutos después con refuerzos, y se lleva a los hombres con quienes comparto apellido.

* * *

Revuelvo la poción que se cuece en mi caldero y me embriago con la fragancia que desprende, suspirando una y otra vez. Cuero, almendras y brisa primaveral.

Tomo con delicadeza mi varita y relleno una pequeña botella de licor vacía con el precioso líquido, lo tapono y sostengo en mi regazo como si se tratase de algo más frágil que una mariposa de cristal. No me muevo, no respiro, no parpadeo. Sólo sostengo pensativa lo que me ha tomado semanas en concretar.

Tres golpes suenan en la puerta y bajo apresurada, sin antes asegurar la botellita en el único mueble de la habitación. Abro el portón e ingreso ese cuerpo masculino de un jalón hacia mí. Mis mejillas adquieren un rojo intenso con su simple presencia y tiemblo desesperadamente queriendo que aquel hombre devore cada parte mí, todo con esa mirada de fascinación y devoción que me dirige.

Quiero entregar mi cuerpo a él, permitirle ver las curvas de mis senos, rozar mis piernas contra las suyas y dejar que me revuelque salvajemente hasta sacudir mis tristezas, liberando cada pedacito de dolor que se esconde en mi ser y rociándolo con su aroma.

Pero, aunque comience a disgustarme, sé que primero debo darle de beber de la poción que preparé para él. Su mirada, la manera como me acaricia, las palabras que me susurra con la suavidad de la seda me dicen que ya no necesita de ella. Porque a veces, cuando me acerco lo suficiente, distingo que sus pupilas están tan dilatadas que parecen abarcar por completo sus ojos; cuando poso mi oído a su corazón, escucho cómo golpea con furia su pecho queriendo salir de él para abrazarme; además, siempre que me visita desecha miles de suspiros que no puede contener. Y el filtro de amor no puede hacer eso ¿verdad? La poción _simula_ el amor en personas que no lo sienten, pero no lo crea y mi intuición me dicta que Tom Riddle ha logrado germinar este misterioso sentimiento.

Mas la duda, la increíble angustia que me invade con tan sólo imaginarlo lejos de mí hace que le suministre hasta la última gota del filtro. Él bebe dichoso, y cuando termina veo cómo su voracidad se renueva y no espero más para rendirme ante él, logrando olvidar la imagen de Sorvolo y Morfin pudriéndose en Azkaban; o tal vez recordándolo enardecida.

Tiempo después, en ese instante en que el día se rinde ante el sueño y todo tipo de tonos iluminan el cielo, nos levantamos aún abrazados y salimos corriendo de este estúpido pueblo. "Tienes mucho dinero, el suficiente como para que vivamos en Londres sin correr necesidades por un buen tiempo. Nos casaremos, tendremos una casa gigante, me comprarás todo tipo de ropas y perfumes, y tú", digo señalándole, "me besarás todos los días".

Tom sólo asiente eufórico aunque con unos movimientos un tanto rígidos, finjo no notar esto último apelando a su cansancio y continúo mi monólogo con un entusiasmo febril hasta que arribamos a nuestro destino en la carroza que él contrató.

* * *

Todo mi cuerpo derrama un sudor frío mientras las náuseas que he padecido por nueve meses se intensifican cada vez más. Avanzo temblorosa, un par de gotas de sangre colorean la nieve marcando mi rastro, entonces por fin vislumbro la puerta. Hurgo entre mis ropas y con ambas manos tomo mi vientre y lo sostengo con fuerza, intentando retener al niño que guardo en él. Mi cabello seco y lacio se desliza por mi frente obstaculizando mi vista, y cada cierto tiempo un dolor me abraza por la espalda y me rasguña desde mi interior.

El hambre tampoco ayuda, y tal vez por eso el niño se apresura en salir, para por lo menos alimentarse de la vida que se respira fuera de mi útero. Miro hacia el frente, los sonidos de la calle en que me encuentro comienzan a amortiguarse, como si hubiese entrado a una habitación que los aislara. Los contornos del orfanato se emborronan y escucho el eco de una voz preguntarme algo. Alcanzo a vislumbrar una cabellera oscura abalanzarse hacia mí antes de desfallecer.

Cuando despierto, escucho pasos y roces de batas correr a mi alrededor. Alguien pone un paño húmedo sobre mi frente para bajarme la fiebre y yo intento agarrar angustiada esos brazos que me auxilian. Creo poder superar el dolor del parto que está por iniciar cuando pienso en este otro que me dificulta respirar, corroe mi estómago y cubre mis días con un velo de oscura melancolía, el cual padezco desde hace de seis meses.

El bebé sigue sin salir, me aferro con fuerza a las sábanas que constituyen mi improvisada camilla y comienzo a gritar esperando así acelerar el proceso. Pienso en Tom, en el amor que creí reconocer en sus ojos y en su olor, ese delicioso aroma que me hacía olvidar la inmundicia de la que yo provenía. Todo viene a mí en imágenes que se arrojan una tras otra, las cuales no puedo procesar muy bien.

Mis manos tiemblan descontroladas, respiro frío.

Recuerdo cuando le hablé de mi condición, el mismo día que decidí dejar de suministrarle la Amortentia y sus gritos estallan en mi mente: "¡...bruja, fenómeno!(...) El ser más horrendo que he conocido (...) ¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ? ¡No tengo hijos con un monstruo!"

Grito todavía más fuerte intentando ahogar estos pensamientos. Escucho una voz a lo lejos que intenta tranquilizarme y me hace diversas preguntas para distraerme del dolor. Siento como si tuviera que partirme para que el ser que cargo pueda salir, como si cada contracción me alejara de la vida. En este punto, ambos sufrimientos se funden y se vuelven tan intensos que nublan mi mente y sobrepasan cualquier sensación que jamás percibí. Es como si un rayo me atravesara aumentando cada vez más su potencia, hormigueando en todo mi cuerpo e incluso punzando mi cerebro. En medio de esto, me retuerzo sin lograr encontrar una posición que amortigüe este dolor húmedo que comienza a quemarme.

Y cuando el sufrimiento me dobla, cuando las palabras de mi amante retumban en mi cuerpo como cuchillas ardientes y despedazan mi corazón, justo un paso antes de cruzar el limbo que me amarra a este mundo, vacío mis entrañas arrasando con el dolor y expulso a un pequeño bulto que ahora carga estas penas por mí, al tiempo que mi rostro se apaga en un tono más pálido que la nieve y una última lágrima se derrama lentamente por mi mejilla.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
